D-Minor
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Is it foolish to still pursue happiness even when it is so beyond your reach?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Love Live Sunshine!" nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: This is something that I have been wanting to write for some time. Hopefully I can start writing for this community more especially now that one of my major projects is near completion. Anyway here is my first foray into the "Love Live" community. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The Tokyo Metropolitan Theatre was a beautiful concert hall which sparkled like a glittering gem amongst the lights of the urban night life. The plaza was populated with an assortment of different people most of whom were affluent either academically or financially.

Chika felt out of place in this den of geniuses. In fact, she would never have come had it not been for the golden embroidered invitation that she clutched in her sweaty hands. She knew that she wasn't anybody special, just a plain girl who had a brief stint of popularity in high school when she had founded _Aquors_ , their school idol group.

 _Aquors_ was still going strong even though Chika and her friends had long graduated high school. For a brief moment in time she felt like she made a difference and had found a purpose in her life.

However, she could not escape the reality of her overwhelming mediocrity. She wasn't gifted intellectually nor did she have the same aptitude of learning as some of her other friends had. Chika did not score well in her college entrance exams and had concluded that she was not suited for college. Since then she worked managing the inn along with her older sister.

Chika wasn't physically gifted either. She did not have the physical strength or endurance of her childhood friend, Kanan, who was now working as a marine biologist nor did she possess Dia's voluptuous figure. She was not ugly but she did not stand out in a crowd either.

The only exception were her shocking red eyes which ignited brilliantly when she was excited. A genetic mutation, an anomaly which served to be her only distinguishing feature on her body. Was it her body's subtle defiance to pre-destined mediocrity?

These were questions that Chika never considered. Such abstract concepts hung teasingly in front of Chika like a carrot on a string.

Even so she was content in her current lifestyle. Her work at the inn, though hard at times, came naturally to her and all the customers loved her.

Her parents were more than willing to let her stay home provided she help support the household.

Despite that Chika always felt a twinge of discontent.

Was this going to be her life forever? That her greatest achievement in the world was starting a high school idol group? Meanwhile her friends were out in the world doing great things.

Like Riko.

Chika had not seen Riko in over five years. When they graduated high school, Riko had gotten a musical scholarship to St. Petersburg University in Russia. Their parting had been difficult. Riko did not want to leave and told Chika that if she wanted her to stay in Japan then she would.

However, Chika understood that to keep Riko from pursuing her dreams would have been an injustice.

Riko was both beautiful and intelligent and was capable of creating art the likes that would forever be beyond Chika's grasp. There was no way in denying the widening gap in their respective talents and Chika saw that. She knew that if Riko stayed close to her then she would never be able to achieve her dreams.

So Chika let her go.

Even today Chika wasn't sure she regretted that decision or not. Every night she would look outside her window hoping that somehow, maybe, Riko had come back and they would start chatting the night away as they did back in high school.

But those days were long gone.

Instead her life regressed to one sordid, daily grind which slowly chipped away at her soul. She would dream of Riko being back in her life and feel such an overwhelming happiness that it could not be contained in her body and, instead, came out of her in a stream of tears.

Yet this happiness was only an illusion, a product of her subconscious that made her feel more regret for letting Riko go.

Chika was so lost in her own thoughts that she barely registered herself presenting the invitation to enter the concert hall and take her seat on the fifth row from the front.

Once she had settled into her seat Chika had regained her sense of awareness and couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

The entire concert hall was alive in the murmur of the audience. Most of the seats, from the front row to the Mezzanine, were full.

There was an announcement that rang throughout the hall and the lights started to dim. Chika felt like her heart was trying to rip its way out of her ribcage as she eagerly anticipated seeing her best friend again in five years.

Suddenly the concert hall went into complete darkness before a spotlight shone keenly through the artificial night and settled on the woman who was striding confidently on stage.

Chika gasped when she saw Riko.

Riko had grown into a beautiful, regal looking woman. Her black dress contrasted deliciously against the bright sheen of her skin with a crown of lavender hair that cascaded down her back like a silken wave. She was like a beautiful queen taken from old fairy tales.

The pianist bowed to the crowd before taking her seat. The back curtain opened to reveal an orchestra of stringed instruments ranging from violins to cellos with a wild haired conductor that stood between them and Riko.

It was then that Riko started to play the piece of the night; all three movements of Bach Concerto in D Minor.

The piece started and Chika was blown back from the sheer force of musical energy.

Riko had suddenly transcended her mortal limitations and had become a cosmic force that the conductor and orchestra orbited like the planets around the sun. Her technique was flawless and yet she played almost madly as her silken hair started to stray and her body glistened with sweat. The piano would resist her and try to trip her up with runs so technically complex that it bordered on impossible.

Yet Riko met the challenge eagerly, forcing the piano to acknowledge her genius and continued to play the piece with complete and utter mastery. The first movement was a quasar of musical energy that astounded Chika.

The second movement was not as technically complex but was far more melodic, even somber. Riko swayed her body gently coaxing every note out of the piano. It was strangely intimate.

It was soon over and yet there was no applause. There was one movement still left. It was here that Riko took a deep breath and then dove right into the piece.

This movement was very similar to the first with its furious tempo and technically complex runs. Riko played with a wild aspect as her hair started to become messier. Beads of sweat ran down her face that was set in intense concentration.

Her fingers had now become a literal blur to Chika. They had become another creature altogether with minds of their own which ran seemingly independent of Riko's conscious thought.

Occasionally Riko would purse her lips together as if she tasted a sour lemon while clenching her eyes tightly to get rid of the sweat that invaded them.

She was now wrestling with the very abstract itself, dragging it from its unseen dimension and manifesting it into the tangible world in the form of music. It was an awesome struggle to behold, a battle between mortal genius and the essence of transcendence itself.

It was then that Chika realized that her best friend was beyond her. Riko was like a star, always within sight and yet the scope of her magnificence utterly misunderstood. There was no way that Riko would ever want to stay friends with her. The thought brought tears to Chika's eyes. Yet she would not allow herself to frown.

The third movement ended like an avalanche coming to a halt. A standing ovation recognized the genius borne to the audience.

Chika stood up too as she clapped as loud as she could. There was Riko standing, red-faced and breathless, reduced to a mortal once more and with a shy smile on her face. All Chika wanted to do was run up the stage and hug her best friend but knew that it was impossible.

She gazed at Riko one last time before they would part ways forever. It was crazy how beautiful she was. Riko suddenly blurred as Chika's eyes filled with tears. They were worlds apart now. Riko was now living her dream and Chika knew that she had no place in it.

With that, Chika beat down her regrets one last time as she turned around and walked away from the stage.

She would never see Riko again.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this first chapter is a bit of a downer but this is not the end! Look forward to how this short story concludes in the near future! Anyway let me know what you think. I know it is a bit short but still. Thank you all for reading looking forward to your input!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own "Love Live Sunshine" nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: This should be the final chapter to this short story. I appreciate all those who have read/reviewed and followed the story. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

The applause had come like a storm; a literal force of validation which acknowledged the musical genius of Riko Sakurauchi.

Yet she searched desperately for a certain person amidst the sea of her admirers. Every face she met was unfamiliar and despair began to eat at her heart.

For five years Riko toiled in learning the art of piano. She had been under the personal tutelage of Povilas Stravinsky. He was harsh and his methods were worthy of the Labors of Hercules. She was forced to realize the enormity of her aspirations, a mountain of dreams which reached higher than Babel itself.

She had shed tears, had pulled her hair out and screamed at her own foolishness. How could she, a simple young Japanese woman, ever hope to transcend the limits of her mortality? Every moment was wrought with uncertainty and her decision to trust Chika and pursue this asinine nightmare had started to feel foolish.

As time passed Riko began to adapt to the harshness of her instruction. She could push the limitations of her flesh, could play out the abstract concepts which she conceived in her brain. Most importantly she could finally harvest the countless hours of technical torture exercises that her instructor demanded she master.

Her instructor had torn her asunder and then forged her from an aspiring and innocent girl to a pianist who now mastered her art. The music of past piano icons were now firmly in her grasp and with this power she had started to create her own music some of which were already being performed by other aspiring pianists. Riko had no illusions of the grandeur which lay before her. Her music would outlive her and all aspects of her life would slowly be forgotten.

 _Aquors_ would be nothing more than a blip in time, forgotten just as soon as it was born. Riko would not be remembered for the person she was or her time in _Aquors._

Instead her character would be defined through her music. Any other aspect of her life was irrelevant.

Which brought her back to Chika.

It was because of Chika that Riko decided to commit to her dream of becoming a pianist. Her path towards immortality was only because Chika had been pushing her to realize her potential.

Who would remember Chika?

As Riko continued to scan the crowd desperately for her best friend she couldn't help but think of the injustice of it all. Chika was the reason why she would transcend mortality and yet Chika would be forgotten.

 _Return to the Sea_ still remained as Riko's favorite work because it reminded her of Chika. In her dark days when she longed to return to Japan and see Chika again she would go to the grand piano and play _Return to the Sea_ and reminisce of simpler times when everyday was an adventure and that Chika was always by her side.

Now she stood before the elite of society all of whom were standing in their adulation towards her remarkable performance.

But where was Chika?

Riko wanted to show Chika the results of her faith. She was an island of refuge when Riko felt like she was drowning in her sorrow.

It was then that Riko saw her.

There was Chika, hardly changed despite five years having passed. There was a solemn smile on her face, her red eyes dull and resigned. Riko's heart halted as their eyes met and soon Chika looked away as she turned around and started to head outside the auditorium.

Desperation started claw its way out of Riko. She didn't want it to end like this!

She dashed through the congregation of her peers and other savants ignoring their congratulations of her performance and raced toward Chika's retreating form.

Riko was out of breath and panting as she looked around the hallway. There was no sign of Chika. Her fear was beginning to mount. She then ran outside and was dismayed to find the plaza empty. She had lost her.

The pianist could feel the tears stinging her eyes. Why did it have to end like this? Was this the price she had to pay for becoming a pianist? Riko felt like a selfish ingrate for choosing her dreams over her friendship with Chika. She loved piano but did she love it more than Chika?

The tears started to fall now as Riko knelt on the ground and started to weep.

 _Is this the price I have to pay for following my dreams? If it is then I wish I never would have played the piano! What is the point if I can't share my dreams and happiness with the person I care about the most?_

A warm hand then gently touched Riko's shoulder. The pianist looked up to see a pair of astonishing red eyes and instantly knew who it was.

"Hey Riko-chan."

"C-Chika? Is that really you or am I dreaming?"

Chika smiled sadly as she gripped Riko's shoulder tightly.

"Of course it's me. Did you already forget me after five years? I mean…I would understand if you did since-"

Chika wasn't given time to finish as Riko crashed into her, holding her desperately as she started to claw at Chika's back. Riko could not believe this was real. She had dreamt this too many times to allow herself to be fooled again. She took in every bit of Chika that she could.

Her hands started to roam around Chika's body making sure that she was solid and not just a figment of her imagination. There was Chika's unique smell, that of clean laundry and futons from her work at the inn and those glittering red eyes that shone keenly in the night.

She was real and yet Riko would not let her eyes off of her lest she disappear forever from her life.

"It really is you Chika. I missed you so much!"

Chika gasped. She couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was now in her arms proclaiming that she missed her.

"It's hard to believe that you miss me Riko. I thought you had forgotten me already." replied Chika sadly.

Riko felt a surge of anger as she gripped Chika's shoulders tightly.

"Forget you? FORGET YOU? How dare you say that to me! Every day that I was over in Russia I thought about you wondering what you were doing and if you were happy. There were days that I wanted to just quit and go back home and see you again."

It was Chika's turn to get upset as she stared harshly at Riko her red eyes coming ablaze in anger.

"Why would you ever think of doing something like that? I remember when you had gotten that invitation during our preparation for the Love Live competition. I couldn't believe that you would throw away such a crucial opportunity to make your dreams come true just for _Aquors_! Maybe you thought our group was worth it but I didn't!"

Riko's anger turned to outright fury as she pushed Chika against the wall of the auditorium.

"What right do you have to make that decision Chika? I love piano but as I spent more time with you and our idol group I realized that there was more to life than just music! Did you not think, for once, that I would rather have stayed by your side rather than play piano? Did you not once think about that?"

It was then that Chika exploded.

"Of course I did Riko! All I ever wanted was for you to stay by my side forever and ever! But that would have been selfish! I knew that if I did that I would only hold you back. So I pushed you Riko. You may forgotten the reason why you joined _Aquors_ but I didn't! So excuse me for wanting to see you make your dreams come true but I made a promise to you and I will keep it even if it kills me inside!"

"Why do you keep thinking that you'll only hold me back?"

"Riko I'm nothing special. I'm not smart nor am I physically strong. I don't have the focus to learn how to play instruments. All I'm good for is working at the inn. Sometimes I feel like I'm just…a waste of skin."

There was a deadly silence between the two young women. Riko glared at Chika furiously.

"Never say that again."

"Rika-chan I have already accepted what I am. There's no reason to-"

"Just shut up Chika and listen! You're way more special than I'll ever be! It was because of your idea to form _Aquors_ that the school stayed open. It was because of you that our community has become much closer. You were the one who managed to heal the pains of our sempais and help them realize their dreams! Most of all it was because of you that I have managed to make my dreams come true!"

"I hated you for a while thinking that you didn't want me around but now I realized just how lucky I really am to have a friend who is willing to sacrifice her own happiness to help me achieve my own! You have given everything you had to those people who are dear to you. So don't you dare tell me that you're nothing special! You are a beautiful person Chika!"

Tears were streaming down Chika's face now. Riko's countenance softened as she gently held Chika to her body.

"Chika I know it's hard for you to believe but you ARE worth it. I was only able to achieve my dreams because of you. For that I want to do something special for you."

Riko grabbed Chika's hand and gently guided her inside. The pianist ignored the crowds of people trying to get her attention. It wasn't long before they got to a sound proof room backstage. There was a baby grand piano inside.

The pianist led Chika inside and closed the door locking it as she did. She offered the still crying Chika a seat and bade her to sit down. Riko then took her place on the piano and started to play.

Chika's eyes opened widely in disbelief as she recognized the song right away.

It was _Return to the Sea._

Memories raced inside Chika's head as she started to reminisce about their first meeting with Riko standing on the beach side for inspiration, then their training for _Aquors_ and all the other happy memories that they had together.

Each harmonic layer gently caressed the melody sometimes at different dynamic ranges. It sounded like the coming and going of the waves of the sea.

This song was Riko's child, a song which never existed expect within the confines of Riko's subconscious and now it was here and it was beautiful.

Chika was crying again when the song ended.

"So beautiful. I never thought I would ever get hear it again. I thought for sure that you had forgotten it." said Chika.

"I have written many other piano pieces most of which are far more complex both technically and musically. But even so this still remains my favorite. Want to know why? Because you're in it Chika. It was because of you that I was able to finish this piece. In my darkest days I played this piece to remind myself of you, to know that one day I would see you again. It is because of this piece, no, it is because of YOU that I'm where I'm at. I'm willing to share this with you! I want to continue writing music and have you there with me! I want to share all my joys, triumphs and dreams with you Chika! But only if you tell me why my dream is so important to you?"

Chika's tears dried up as she looked over at Riko. She knew what she truly felt for her and yet never allowed herself to indulge in that feeling. Now it was time to confront the truth once and for all. Chika clenched her fists as she summoned her courage.

"It's because I love you Riko."

It was Riko's turn to become astonished.

"C-Chika do you really mean that?"

Chika walked over to Riko, bent down, and kissed her gently on the lips and then pulled away as her face was beginning to get bright red.

"There you go Riko-chan. Is that proof enough?"

Riko got over her astonishment as she smiled.

"You have proved it since the day we met Chika. I know I said this to you once already but I'll say it again. I love you."

With that it was Riko's turn to kiss Chika and this time it was no chaste kiss but a passionate one with years of pent up desire behind it.

Chika met the kiss with the same desire as each took in as much of the other as they could. The fact that they were both women made no difference to them. This was right and nobody in the world could tell them otherwise.

They soon both parted out of breath and faces flushed red. It wasn't long before Riko spoke again.

"You're the most precious person in my life Chika. It is because of you that my music, my legacy will live on long after we have passed. For your selfless dedication to me as not only a lover but as my best friend I will make sure that you won't be forgotten in history. All my music, henceforth, will have you in it. The people listening to my music generations from now probably won't know that you're in them but that's okay. As long as my music lives you will continue to live as well. This is the only gift that I can think of that is worthy of repaying you for your love and devotion to me."

"As long as I'm special to you then none of that matters. But thank you Riko for letting me stay by your side. I will never leave you ever again."

With that the two young women kissed once more this time more passionately than even before as they consummated their love for one another.

As time passed both Riko and Chika's lives soon became a blur and their true selves eventually forgotten. Yet both continued to live on in Riko's music for generations to come.

What had once been a dream was now a reality.

All because of one's girl's love and dedication to her best friend.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's it. Perhaps a bit of a downer at times but I feel like this was a happy ending regardless. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
